


Abuse

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: A fathers homophobia [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, Homelessness, Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi will go to great lengths to make sure his heir will be cured of her "illness/phase."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

That girl's there again. At the back of the class, doing diddly squat and snoring her head off. She can't even be bothered to take her feet off the table. Disgraceful.

It's been two months since she's been moved into our class, I can't think why, the only thing she's good at is P.E. and History. Whoever thought moving her into my metal work class was a good idea, I have no idea. I haven’t had the chance to stare at her without a reason and am only aware of her tanned skin and looks vaguely muscely. She's always chewing gum and never has her top button done up. I, on the other hand, like to have everything kept in pristine condition.

I've been working on my extended project for some considerable time now, it involves some of the tougher elements of metal work and engineering. I was assigned the task when I'd already completed the task set to the whole class, meant to last us a few months but I did it in two lessons. To be perfectly honest my father is the head of future industry and made sure his only heir and daughter is capable of running it when he can't.

"Miss Sato, I would like you to partner up with Korra, I think it'll pair well for the next bit of your project with her skills on the machines." Wait what? He can't be serious, she is the least likely person I would like to partner up with.

"But - but..." - "Miss Sato if you have a problem spit it out." I had nothing to say, I was completely stunned until she piped up.

"I dunna, I'd be more than 'appy to partner up with'er." I glance behind me at the overly enthusiastic Stokey. Oh how she's going to get an ear full when I get there.

"Well mis Sato, off you pop." How I hate Mrs Beifong sometimes. So I stood up with my blueprints and strut to the chair beside Korra. I stand there glaring at the back of her head for a few seconds, seeing as she was busy doodling. I allow my bum to grace the chair before inhaling and turning to Korra, ready to give her a piece of my mind. However that all changed when she looked up. Pools of bright blue burning into me, yes it's cheesy as hell but I really can't describe just how beautiful they are.

She looks away and mutters under her breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" She looked back at me and sat up straight, cupping her hands to her mouth she bellowed.

"AYUP CHUCK!" The whole class giggled and went back to their knitting. She let her hands drop away leaving a goofy smile etched onto her face. Korra then turned back to her doodle and proceeded to draw devil horns and tail onto what one can only assume to be Headteacher Raiko.

Asami sat there admiring the doodle, it's not every day you see a doodle as good as this but then she remembered what was to be done. There was approximately half an hour before the end of class and she still needed to design a type of engine that allows maximum power from five cylinders. She nudged Korra in the ribs making sure she was looking at the two types of metal that should be used. Korra's brow furrowed for a few seconds before she pointed to one and carried on sketching away.

After about ten minutes I had finished sketching the case for the engine and how large the cylinders were going to be. Korra looked at me from the time it took to lean back into my chair and label the components. This started to annoy me so I stare right back, back into the light blue of her eyes. "WHAT?" I whisper harshly.

She simply cocks her head, her hair falling about framing her face. She turned full on to face me and sighed. Her grin returning.

"You are 't' most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Can I sketch you?" With the realisation of what she'd just said her face deepened and started to panic. "I mean as in mutually, not tha' I wouldn't not kiss you given the chance. Hang on that sounded creepy, I meant you're ... you're..." Damn she must have noticed my faint blush.

"Korra thank you. One of the nicest compliments I've ever had. And yes you can sketch me, I can't see why not." Korra gave a bashful smile in response and set about getting her actual sketch pad out, flipped a few pages and got to work. I caught a glimpse of a few other sketches of a dog, two boys, a tree and what must have been a multiple fighting scene.

I carried on with my work knowing full well that Korra wasn't going to help until the bell rang. It took me a second to realise what that indicated but I didn't rush to remove everything opting to take my time knowing the cafeteria will have a queue the size of Hong Kong. I had forgotten all about Korra until I was reaching for my pencil case and she'd slid the sketch book under my arm.

I almost fell over at what I saw. It was a portrait of myself smiling. She'd included every minute detail from the reflection in my eyes to the cheeky bit of hair that never stayed behind my ear on the right side of my face. I had nothing to say in all honesty, the best I could do was look from Korra to the drawing to Korra again. "How did you draw that in such a small amount of time?" I breathed.

"I had a lot of sick time off school when I was younger and got bored easily cus I couldn't go outside ya'see." She tapped the side of her nose with her index finger. "Practice makes perfect toots." I smiled at that and proceeded to place my pencil case in my bag. Looking into my bag I only just noticed her footwear, they were somewhat woolly in appearance and rather toastie for this kind of weather. They must have been customised convo's. But somehow they matched her uniform consisting of baggy trousers, and a very, _very_ well fitted shirt. I trace the rest of her body until I meat her eyes again and ask.

"Is it not a little warm for those kinds of shoes?" She shrugs and started putting her sketch pad back. I decided there and then that I wanted to start to know this girl, she had piqued my interest.


	2. Lunch

How had I not realised just how epic this girl was. I decided to keep sitting next to her in metalwork – obviously once I'd asked her if it was alright – and she said 'meh, why not?' Whenever she smiles, oh that smile, it's like bonfire night in my body; I start feeling warm and fuzzy, like that perfectly goofy smile just belonged. Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking, 'oh she's off again, going all cheesy and soppy' but you know what, I couldn't give a monkeys. This girl is perfect she is everything.  


Until one metalwork class Korra turns to me, not that she isn't facing me already because she never sits straight but that makes me like her even more. So she's looking at me instead of 'facing' me with this serious expression. I ask her if something's wrong and she shakes her head a slight blush forming, I only noticed this because it was so cute, and she asks me to come sit with her and a few friends at lunch time. Obviously I said yes and that's where I am now, sitting with Korra whilst waiting for her friends to show.  


I've noticed our proximity to each other and I can almost feel her heartbeat through her shoulder, that's how close we are. If I felt correctly it was almost like her heart was racing, like when you've just finished a run, and that faint blush is still there tinting her bronze cheeks.  


“ Korra? Are you alright?” She stilled her hands which were running circles round either wrist.  
She turned to look at me, which I smiled at and she looked back at her hands. “I … ah, I-I'm … I'm fabulous thanks.” Awwwwww, she's started blushing harder. I wonder what she's blushing at?  


“Heyyyyyyyyy-Korra?” I look up to see quite a burly boy jogging towards us, he has black wavy hair with a, kiss curl? Hanging down his forehead. Behind him a boy with a darker complexion, quite the quiff side parting and massive eyebrows was hanging onto an older more lanky boy who had dark hair that spiked about to the front of his head. He had a noticeably large red scarf hanging round his neck and she could see fingerless gloves.  


“And who is this lavely, lavely lady here.” The guy with massive eyebrows had rushed forward releasing the older boys arm to kneel next to Asami, take her hand and kiss her knuckles. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I got a very strong waft of cologne. I tried in vein not to pull a face at the repulsiveness of him.  


“Wu, will you stop being such a creep and sit next to your boyfriend?” Korra was frowning at this so called Wu and when he didn't make an effort to move she started growling. Sounds weird but she was growling at him teeth bared like a cornered polar-bear dog. He finally got up and sat next to his now seated older friend who, if I heard correctly was his boyfriend.  


“Korra I wouldn't mind being informed of the newcomers name. Perhaps even whence she came?” The burly chap, that had said heyy was sat opposite me, he was leaning forward on his forearms with a serious expression.  


“Bolin, you migh' be rehursin' for a play. Dunna mean you know anything about Shakespearean monologue, does it?” Bolin did puppy dog eyes at Korra, who did them back. I could only watch and giggle at the absurdity of the situation.  


Bolin finally caved in and she felt Korra's eyes boring holes into her head. “Can I help you?” - “Well first off, this is Asami and secondly you could help me.” I watched as her eyebrow hit her hairline and then she clamped her hands much like Mr. Burns from The Simpson’s does and leaned forward expectantly.  


“I was wonderin', right, if you realised just 'ow beuiful you actually are?” I was shocked, she was shocked the others were shocked. Where had this just come from? Her blush was deepening much more now and I could see her starting to panic.  


“Well. I wasn't expecting that but thank you very much Korra.” I smile sweetly at her in the hope of calming her down even though an internal battle was now raging in my head.


	3. Sunny JIm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira happens.

“No, that's not what I meant, wait … yes it is. You were just there and I was here an' I was distracted, an' you were just so perfect. And the light was right, and your 'air is nice. It's like liquid obsidian and your eyes, oh your eyes I got so distracted. I didn't actually mean to say it out loud and … and” With that I watched as Korra huffed and got up, and went. It probably didn't help that I still hadn't said anything yet.  


“Is she normally like this?” I questioned and all I needed was a quick shake of a head from Bolin to push me into running after Korra. It took me a few moments to find where Korra was amidst the slowly growing corridor of people. “KORRA!” I notice her slowing down but not stopping so I keep my pace up and find myself stood next to the shorter girl in no time.  


“I'm sorry I really didn't ...” But I cut her off with a chaste kiss. After realising what I'd just done I blush profusely and stare at the ground ringing my hands.  
We walk in silence for a few more minutes until I feel a hand on my cheek farthest from Korra, I can feel her nudging it to look her way until I do but I still don't meat her eyes.  


Her fingers are warm and I can feel the steady pulse of her heart through them, realising she wasn't going to take her hand away after a few more seconds of torturous silence I look at her properly. The moment I do a pair of lips are back on mine and I'm being pushed through the crowd and against a wall.  


She brakes the contact first and leans her head on my shoulder seeing as my height makes my forehead too high up.  


“I've been wanting to do that for some time now” she chuckles. She still hasn't taken her hand from my face and I reach up to cover her hand with mine.  


“Neither could I” I whisper this because of course Korra pushing me through a corridor full of aggravated people is going to reach some attention. Korra's friends had caught up with us and an audible gasp from the boy called Bolin shattered what was a deathly silent corridor, breaking us both from the little bubble that kiss had formed.  


I feel Korra tense and jump away from me in fright; while I try to slow my speeding heart. Resting my head against the wall I manage to steady my jelly legs and allow myself to stand up straight. A loud yell of “KORRA” is audible to the side amongst the still shocked audience. I see heads bobbing about as someone surges forward until they're in view. A girl slightly taller than Korra has pushed through the last of the circle and an ooooohhhh is present.  


“How dare you, you little nobody” I furrow my brow and try to remember how I recognise her. She has paler skin than Korra and black hair put up in a loose bun, she has a mole under her left eye and has a metal choker, only just visible above the pristine uniform.  


Korra's sigh draws my attention back to her. “What have I done noooow Kuvira?” Korra has visibly relaxed with her eyes closed and head down in exasperation. She elongated the 'now' to appear as fed up. She tucks her left hand into her trouser pocket and kicks her foot at the ground.  


“You know exactly what.” She hissed through her teeth, “Asami was mine” She practically growled the last part and her words were laced with anger. Wait hang on 'mine'? Me?  


“Hang on there a second sonny Jim, I'm not yours or hers or anyone's for that matter.” I state, instantly reverting back to the business tone that had rubbed off on me from my dad. My posture straightened and I look her directly in the eye when speaking.  


“Oh? Did little Korra here not tell you, I think she has some explaining to do.” She crossed her arms and faced Korra, I did too; she's looking really depressed at the moment, poor baby.  


She sighs again and bobs her head even further down when facing me, her shoulders slump more and she just generally has a stance of defeat. “I-I … I, kinda ummm … Err- I play rugby with her and the captain has this … this thing where she has first dibs basically.” I have, at this point, absolutely no idea what she's talking about.  


“Captain?” - “Yeah, Kuvira here's the captain. Captain gets to chose who she's gonna ask and we have ta abide by it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm in the mood we may get another chapter out, if we're lucky we may get 2/3 more out depending on how creative my brain is tonight.


	4. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threading fingers

My brow was, right now, so far down my forehead it may have well have been a moustache. I unfold my arms and let them hang limply at my sides.  


“Heh, heh heh, hehhahhahahahaha” I'm practically snorting with laughter when I see the little smirk on Kuvira falter a little and Korra just watch me laugh I laugh even harder. All that can be heard is distant shouts from football players and my laughter filling the corridors.  


I give one last snort, “And … who made … this one up?” I manage to get out in-between snorts. “Oh wait don't tell me. NO, no this … is too funny …” MY giggles eventually subside and I'm able to get better sentences out now, even though I'm holding my aching sides. “You think, you can just march around telling who they can and can't like. This. Is. Insane. Inthemembrain.” I giggle a little more and step a little closer to Korra and Kuvira. “Do you know who I am? Do you even know what I'm capable of? DO you even know that I like girl power and don't like to be told what I can and can't do, i.e. Who I can and can't kiss?” I started turning bitter halfway through my little rant but who is she to tell me what I can and can't do.  


Korra and Kuvira answer simultaneously with Kuvira saying no and Korra saying yes. Although Korra was a little bit more confused. “Korra. How can you kiss her when you don't even know who she is properly?” She blushes and faces the floor yet again.  


“Wait you really have no idea who I am?” She shakes her head. Of course she doesn't you idiot you haven't told her your surname; that shouldn't make a difference she should know from the news; what if she doesn't watch the news dimwhit; good point. I sigh and glare at Kuvira.  


“Do me a favour and shove off. I don't care about these rugby rules, it isn't even a rule. It's ridiculous.” Kuvira's face hardens, her posture changes from laid back to almost looking like an army stance.  


“No” Well that was simply put. I stand right infront of her, face to face. I prod her chest and say “Go.” She shakes her head.  


Korra somehow manages to wriggle between us and I take a step back. “Please guys I ain't gonna get inta more trouble for sommet you started” she points at Kuvira and carries on. “You two need calm yo tits.” She jokingly pronounced tits but aimed it with a glare, at Kuvira. Kuvira stares back and steps forward shoving Korra over with a shoulder. Right that is it I have had it with this girl.  


Stepping forward as if to embrace the girl she relaxes her arms to her sides, exactly where I need them, and I reach an arm out keeping my face as placid as possible. Grabbing her wrist I twist until I hear a gasp of pain from Kuvira, and Korra' s staring wide eyed at me.  


I'd managed to twist my body in such away that It forced Kuvira's body round her arm while I duck under it and hold it behind her back, wrist at an excruciatingly painful angle. I rest my chin on her shoulder and whisper menacingly, “I don't want any more shit from you, why don't you take your little Captain pride and shove it up your arse.” I squeeze faintly on her wrist which pulls another gasp from her trembling lips and I continue. “I don't care if you're a Captain or head-pupil or even a fudging popular kid. You can't go around like you did just now and tell everyone who you're going to go out with, half these people wouldn't want to go out with you anyway. Not with that attitude.” I finish with a final firm squeeze eliciting a painful sob which made me smirk a little and released her.  


She glared at me then stormed off through the crowd which parted for her. I glance back to Korra who was now slightly more confused than earlier and I said simply, “we need to talk.” I grab her wrist and Bolin's knowing the other two for some reason unbeknownst to me would follow.  


We arrive in a small class at the top of the school which is usually used for extra help in maths. Thankfully it was empty and I dragged Korra in and shut the door once the other three had entered and sat down.  


“Do you know what my surname is?” They all nod their heads bare Korra who looked blankly at me. “It's Sato Korra, have you ever heard of that?” She shook it again. This was going to take a while. “Ever heard of Future Industries?” I finally get a nod out of her and I sigh a breath of relief. “The current CEO of it is my father, he plans to hand it over to me any month now and I know martial arts,” okay now that was random, but it might explain a little bit more to them about how I was able to do that to Kuvira. I thread my fingers together and stare at them waiting for a response that will probably be one of disgust because I didn't tell her or I was holding it back on purpose or something along those lines. However I receive non of those and see a tanned, calloused hand creep towards mine, eventually threading mine and her fingers together.  


I look up and see a goofy grin emblazoned on her face, and watery eyes as if she was going to cry.


	5. Why??????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are gits everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is distressing content involving child abuse at the end of the chapter.

“Korra?” She lurches towards me. Her hand lands on mine and a pair of chapped lips press into mine. Before anything gets too overheated though, seeing as we are doing this infront of her friends I pull back, however I was met with a disappointed look which I reassured with a warm smile and a slight squeeze from my hand which I'd managed to turn round so we held each others palms.

“Well. I figure I still need to introduce you to my friends. This is Bolin, Mako and Wu. We call him Prince for the lols though.” She pointed to each of her friends individually and my eyes watch her hand. “Guys, this is Asami.” Bolin appears to realise something because his mouth forms an oh then grins.

“Oh, so this is the raven you've been nattering about for the past few months?” I look at Korra brow raised to see her slapping her hand to her face just before I catch a glimpse of her blush. My grin grows and I'm soon chuckling quietly.

“Bolin” She whines, “Seriously? Right here?” I laugh a little harder at this. 

Then the bell goes, great, perfect timing. I sigh and start getting up releasing Korra's hand and wait for the others to do so also - stand up I mean - before I head to the door. Double English next, yaaaay.

 

*** 

Stepping through the door to the mansion I hear my father yell my name. He sounded distressed.

I hasten my pace and rush to where I heard my farther shout. “What's the problem?” I ask thinking it's something to do with the company or a design.

“You, young lady, are in BIG trouble,” all I can do is stand there frozen to the spot as I watch my father stride towards me, belt in hand and a scowl on his face.

“I haven't done anything wrong father. Dad I can assure you nothing is wrong.” He kept advancing towards me tightening and then slacking the belt in his hands, until he was stood before me; my person still not having had the nerve to move an inch.

“A certain someone has informed me of your … girlfriend … this is unacceptable behaviour Asami.” My brow creases in confusion trying to think about what could possibly wrong with having a girlfriend. 

Ohmygodess he's homophobic. “Calm down father, there is a reasonable explanation,” - “No, you can't be with another girl.” He hissed into my ear, a sadistic smile creeping across his face. I watch in horror as he draws his hand back holding the belt and brings it down on me, just catching my shoulder. Pain sears through it as I go to grab my shoulder, it comes down again hitting my side, winding me. 

I'm powerless to do anything to stop him, he is my father after all, perhaps I deserved this. I'm the only one at fault for this, I knew this would happen but I failed to see it in time.

After what seems like hours I've collapsed on the floor heaving big sobs as pain wrecks my body. I feel his hand in my hair forcing me to look up, his face is close enough to mine I'm able smell wine on his panting breath. “If I EVER catch or hear about this again there will be worse consequences.” With that he releases my hair, but before I'm even able to gather an ounce of strength to move his fist hits my face forcing my head back pushing my whole body backwards with enough force my head hits the floor and I pass out.


	6. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's too kind for her own good.

Waking up in my own bed confused the hell out of me. I try to move but stop when pain wrecks havoc on me and a whimper escapes my lips. Lying back down I try to recollect my thoughts of what happened. A belt, so sudden and vivid I jump and almost fall of the beds edge. 

Think Asami what was he so mad about, ah Korra, well I say Korra, 'girlfriend' in fathers terms. This beating however, was far more harsh than past beatings. 

A splitting headache takes over and I press a palm to my eye, regretting having done so instantly it feels puffy and I only just notice that half my vision is blurry. I run to the bathroom and stare at the mirror. I'm still in my clothes from earlier but blood patches spott my shirt and a gigantic black eye was gawping back at me. I look like I've dragged through a hedge backwards.

Walking back into my room I decide to change and see what the time was. The digital clock read 5:45am. So, I was passed out for more than a few minutes because it was night when I got back. I struggle over to the curtains and open them revealing a beautiful dawn, kind of ironic from what happened last night. 

I decide to get changed making sure my clothes were firmly shoved into the bin and get as far away from the mansion as possible from not being able to stand being in that place one more minute. 

I take my Sato-bike out and whiz round the city until it was time for school.

Arriving at school, I decide it would be best to avoid Korra from now on. She doesn't need to see me so weak.

That proved to be harder as the day went by, especially hard since I keep receiving dirty looks wherever I go and fifth period I have metal work. 

 

*** 

Rushing into the class I keep my face turned away from where Korra was already seated and sit in the far corner next to the window so that Korra can't see… I gasp in pain as I feel a hand on my shoulder. “Asami?” I force myself to turn in my seat keeping my face out of sight so I can see her feat. They are very nice feat.

“Hey, Asami what happened,” Korra was serious and I watch as she crouched down offering me her face, I watch as a look of pure horror etches into it. I bow my head even more so ashamed of my appearance until a soft hand caresses my chin. I look up seeing Korra looking sternly at me.

“Asami I want to know what happened?” I sigh knowing that this moment was inevitable. I excuse our persons from class and stop just outside the now closed door. 

“Korra, I-I … I fell over and whacked my face, nothing big,” I lie shrugging it off in the hope that she'd believe me even if I didn't myself. She reaches for my face and cups my cheeks in a gentle caress. She sighs.

“Asami, I know this ain't what happens when someone falls over. Ya'v been punched, believe me I know.” She reassures me with a small smile then caries on, “Now. I'm here and I care for you, I feel things Sami an' seein' ya like this makes me feel more things tha' I canny explain. Asami I want you to tell me, who, did, this, to, you?” She gestures to my limp form with a glance with her eyes. 

I sigh myself and try to relax into her touch as I muster the courage to tell her. “My father found out about us and beat me. He's beaten me before so don't worry.” I can tell just saying 'don't worry's' going to make a whole difference in calming Korra. 

“No father should do this to their daughters. No father should raise an 'and to 'em. No father should even be worthy of 'father' if this is 't' outcome.” I shake my head trying to form words that just won't come.

“No I'll be fine, he just hates queers. If he knows I'm doing this then he'll stop. I promise. I'll be fine.”


	7. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's had it with the beating and the mansion.

I'm walking down the corridor hand in hand with Korra two days after the beating, when a shout sounds over the bustling heads of kids. We stop and turn to see Bolin running towards us out of breath and bright red. 

He stops before us and bends over hands on hips trying to catch his breath while talking. “You guys … Opal … from other form … on a date.” He finally collects his breath and straightens to see Korra staring in shock; mine not so much, you don't grow up in the business without learning a few tips and tricks as father always says.

“Care to explain in greater detail?” I ask, one hand on my hip the other still clutching Korra's hand. 

“Well, do you know Opal from 11SB. I asked her out and she said yes, and I wasn't expecting that, and I have no idea what to do.” I happen to know Opal, a close friend of mine, although I know everyone in the year anyway. She's helped me through past beatings when I've not been as capable of coping, but then again she's a really nice girl in general. Who wouldn't like her.

“Oh. You asked her out, riigghhttt. So where you gonna go, when and what you gonna do?” Korra chirped up from beside me. She goes to hug Bolin in a massive bear hug that can only be described as a full on bro-fest in a hug.

“Bolin. Why'd you run off?” Opal came into view just past Bolin and Korra. 

I watch as Bolin struggles to find words. I think he got scared and ran, would explain the abruptness of him in general. “Well I uh … I ummmm. Give me a sec.” He crossed his arms and rested his index finger on his chin appearing to be lost in thought.

“He was just about to tell you where your date's gonna be.” Korra grinned after saying this and shoved a very stunned Bolin towards the girl. “Now if you don't mind us, we need to be going to metal work.” and with that she grabbed my hand and started towards the classroom. 

Walking through the door Korra guided me to the back of the class where she normally sat, she watched me expectantly while I was in the process of sitting down. I raised a brow at her and questioned, “What” in my most high pitched voice. She leaned forward and kissed me. It was short and chaste but it was there and all the feelings she felt came through. 

When we parted I looked down and fiddled with my hands blushing. I heard a humph from across the room but thought nothing of it when Korra let out a lone laugh and pulled out her sketchpad to doodle on till the class was over.

Class felt shorter than normal and for some reason I was looking forward to the end of the lesson in order to walk with Korra home. 

The bell went and me and her got up after being dismissed, we got to the door me in the lead when Kuvira stopped infront of me and cast a disgusted look my way. She went out whilst waiting for whomever it was she was ringing to pick up. Very strange if you ask me. But each to their own.

I parted from Korra when we reached her flat and she gave me a kiss goodbye and I felt warm. A red tint reached my cheeks either from the fuzz of the kiss or the nippy town air. I said my goodbyes and finally started towards the mansion. 

Walking through the door I heard my father yell again, that's odd normally he's all sympathy and love after a beating. I shrugged my satchel off and walked towards the yell. He was stood there red in the face a pint of Guinness in his hand and a belt in the other. I new something was completely off the moment my gaze came to rest on the beer, normally he only drinks wine. His normally spotless suit was crumpled in places and his hair ruffled. My first thought was step back as he approached belt in hand. 

“How many times do I have tot tell you that doing things with another girl is wrong and revolting. I don't care if you're my daughter, girls shouldn't be doing things like that. Girls are in this world to give men children and sex nothing more.” He was oddly calm and quiet in his rant. During it he gradually walked across the living room, every step he took I took one as well knowing it could end badly if he got close. 

He placed his pint on a side board and straightened the belt between both hands much like two days ago, only this time I knew he was going to be relentless, he always was when Guinness was involved. He can't hold his liquor very well and a pint means he's already over tipsy. “I have had enough of you and your disgusting antics with this 'Korra'. You belong to a man and only a man like that chap Mako. He's an ideal husband if ever I saw one.” - “Dad, Mako's gay, he has a boyfriend.” My father's face paled and his knuckles went beyond white from gripping the belt so hard. I watched in horror as he pulled the taught belt over his head ready to lash out to me.

I ran as fast as I could to my room throwing a backpack of stuff together. Shirt, trousers, bottle, anorak and my mums necklace. I attached a utility belt to myself and made sure a pocket knife was in it. It took only a few moments to do all this but the moment I'd packed everything I jumped out of the window onto the apple tree branch. I used to do this to get out when I was younger, I was quite rebellious. I could still hear my father hammering at the door when I'd jumped down and ran. Running for my life.


	8. Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cracked rib can make a whole load of difference

Walking into school after two weeks spent on the streets isn't as bad as one may think it to be. I have managed to keep my uniform reasonably presentable and kept myself smart and clean for the most part. I haven't washed my hair in two weeks and I'm slowly starving having not made much money from begging in the past two days. 

Everyone around me grew further from me and I refused to talk or even look at Korra knowing she'd want to know what's wrong and I don't know what to tell her. I haven't got the guts to tell her the truth though and it's killing me, seeing her saddened face staring off out the window when I know she's not looking. However when I'm not watching her I can feel her gaze burning into me like two rays of sun on your hand. It's that sixth sense that makes me want to turn around so badly and just meet her gaze, even if for just a fraction of a second. 

Ever since running away, my father hasn't tried to contact me and he hasn't let reporters know why they haven't seen the CEO of future industry's daughter with him at any given point in time.

After another week of torturous silence to anyone that tried to converse with me they gave up, and one metal work lesson as I went to sit down a note had been left. It had scrawled writing and the front simply red Asami. I opened it to see this.

Asami,  
You have been very introverted at the moment and I'm intrigued to know what has upset you.  
I hope it's not me, if it is please say something anything.  
It's torture not being able to talk to you and I really want to help.  
Please, please acknowledge you're still alive and not some zombie walking round school, unless it's school that's done it to you which I can't blame you for. 

This is my number if you need me for … anything.  
01782-873048

At the end of the note a little chibi doodle of myself and her was there. It showed me posing in a ridiculously weird way with Korra there with a sketch pad. This made me smile, after so many weeks of no smiles. She really knew how to lighten the mood.

 

*** 

After a few months of homelessness I have found myself in more and more despairing situations involving someone picking on me and spit-balls being flung at me during class. It takes me ages to remove the blasted things without having the facility’s of a proper shower. The best I have is the rain.

I probably sound like this mass of revoltingness wallowing in self pity but nothing exiting ever happens to me anymore and the best I have to say is the fights that go on. 

The fights only just stated recently when well known 'evil persons' shall we say found out about my living arrangements when out shopping. They didn't know I was a Sato but that still wouldn't have changed anything anyhow. Not with my mess of hair and smelling to high heaven.

I have managed to get food, whenever my father went to work at the weekend I'd slip in through the front door, seeing as I had my key and nick food. I didn't dare stop any longer and have a proper wash because he comes back at weird intervals meaning I could only be in the mansion for so long. I had decided he was going to be known to me as Hiroshi and not father when he caught me running out the door one day arms full of food. He managed to lash out and hit my side. I couldn't defend myself because of the food I was carrying however and he caught just where my ribs were.

The adrenaline from the surprise of seeing him had, at the time, kept me from feeling pain but as the night grew darker my ribs hurt more and I struggled for breath.

The next day I went into school very, very tender. Any slight knock would make me cry out quietly in pain immediately greeted with a look of distaste.

Unfortunately I had metal work first thing which meant trying not to look weak so Korra wouldn't be concerned. It didn't go to plan as Kuvira walked past and shoved an elbow into my side trying to move me out of the way so she could get to the utensils at the front.

Her elbow connected right where my cracked rib was and I shouted out in pain. The class went silent as I collapsed to the floor in a world of pain and exhaustion. I heard someone rush forward and crouch at my side saying something but I couldn't hear them. My head was filled with pain and when they tried moving me the pain was unbearable, I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I fell unconscious.


End file.
